


in the lane, snow is glistening

by timeladyleo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, aos exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the aos exchange, with the prompt: "lots and lots of Christmas and winter fluff with lots of sweaters and fluffy socks and slippers and other cute stuff, with Skimmons", so that's what it is, set inexplicably in their own house or something. </p>
<p>I hope you have a wonderful Christmas!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the lane, snow is glistening

Jemma woke early on Christmas day. She slipped out of bed, leaving Skye curled up, fast asleep. She pulled on the fluffy dressing gown that Skye had given to her for her last birthday, and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Jemma had always been the first to rise on Christmas morning, and even now it was a habit she couldn't break. Beyond the kitchen window, more snow had fallen in the night, leaving a thick layer over the land. Jemma smiled. Never did they get so much snow in England. 

She pushed down the switch on the kettle to make herself a cup of tea. The clock on the oven read 07:00. That was more than enough time to make a quick batch of Christmas cupcakes before Skye woke up. She never, ever woke up by choice before 10am, and was rarely out of bed before midday, whereas Jemma had always been an early riser. 

A few days ago, she had bought some blue snowflake cupcake cases, intending to bake for Christmas. As she spooned the mixture into the cases, she noticed that a few flakes of real snow had started drifting down from the sky again. She put the tray in the oven, set the timer and took a sip of her tea. 

This would be the first Christmas she and Skye spent as a proper couple. Last Christmas, they had only known each other for a few months, and though Jemma had known that she fancied Skye, she hadn't dared say anything. That had changed come the new year, when Skye had admitted to her how she felt. Jemma enjoyed remembering the realisation that they both felt the same way about each other. 

She had drifted into her own thoughts, holding the warm mug of tea in her hands when the oven timer went off. She crouched down by the oven to check they were done, the soft inside light giving her face a golden glow. Grabbing the bright red oven gloves, she opened the door and pulled the tray of cupcakes out. 

"Those smell good." Jemma jumped to see Skye leaning on the door frame, grinning. She had just gotten up, her hair messy but her eyes bright. 

Jemma started taking the cakes out of the pan, placing them one by one on the wire rack. "I wasn't expecting you to get up for a while yet." Skye moved to sit down at the table. Jemma immediately made and brought over a cup of coffee, knowing full well how much Skye was not a morning person. Skye took it gratefully. 

"The bed was too cold." Skye sipped the coffee, and they both sat in silence for a moment. 

"Merry Christmas, Skye." said Jemma. Skye stood up, placed her empty mug on the table and placed her arm around Jemma, kissing the top of her head.  

"Merry Christmas, Jemma." There was a pause, and as their eyes met, Jemma could tell Skye was excited. "Presents?" 

Skye all but dragged Jemma into the living room, in which stood a small tree, covered in tinsel and baubles and lights that had taken far, far longer than necessary to untangle. A star had been placed on top. Around it lay a small stack of presents, laid out by the two the previous night. Jemma went and knelt down by the tree. Skye sat cross-legged, facing her, her face aglow. Jemma picked up the nearest gift, a box covered in bright paper, her own neat writing on the label. 

"Here!" She handed it over. Skye took it with a grin and immediately ripped the paper off to reveal a shoebox. She gasped, almost jumping up with excitement. 

"Oh my god!" She took the lid off the box, her smile widening. Jemma was glad to see that she had selected the exact boots that Skye had wanted. 

"Now yours!" Skye passed Jemma a small box, the wrapping paper covered in bright snowmen. Jemma, more carefully, undid the sellotape and opened the present. She squeaked with joy to see a scarf and gloves with a striped pattern folded neatly in the box. 

"Thank you, Skye!" Jemma got up and hugged Skye tightly, both laughing. 

They opened the rest of the gifts under the tree together, happy with what they got, and because they were together. Skye stood up and pulled Jemma to her feet, giggling as they fell into another hug. Jemma loved hugging Skye, she loved how tightly she held on, and how safe she felt in her arms. 

"Jemma," Skye said with a small smirk. Jemma hummed in question. "Look up." 

She did so, and saw that Skye had stuck some mistletoe to the ceiling. She met Skye's eye and smiled. "I love you, Skye." 

Skye took Jemma's hands, leaned into her ear and whispered "I love you too."


End file.
